


Flowers

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, they hold hands it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: prompt: tanasuga + holding hands for the first time





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaticEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticEchoes/gifts).



They’re walking home together after practice one day when Suga suddenly says, “Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

Tanaka blinks at him. “You mean Sakanoshita?”

Suga grins, wide and bright and with just a hint of terrifying. “Somewhere else,” he repeats.

He grabs Tanaka’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and breaks into a run, turning right instead of left towards the shop, or straight towards his house. Tanaka hasn’t gone that way before, isn’t sure where it leads. His heart beats fast and warm in his chest as he realizes he really, really wants to find out. 

“Where are we going?” Tanaka yells.

Suga just laughs. “You’ll see!”

They run past a row of traditional houses and a tiny shrine into a grove of trees. Suga slows down then, shifts his hand in Tanaka’s slightly. The sun is setting, golden light dappling the tree trunks and making Suga’s hair glow. Suga squeezes Tanaka’s hand once and leads him through the forest. 

The trees give way to a meadow full of wildflowers. Suga holds his free hand up triumphantly. “Ta-da!” 

He looks so proud of himself Tanaka can’t help but laugh. “Very nice, Suga-san,” he manages.

Suga pouts. “Don’t make fun of me!” He still hasn’t let go of Tanaka’s hand, instead pulling him closer, even while pretending to be annoyed at him.

“I’m not, I’m not!” Tanaka says. “I really am impressed. I’ve never been here before.” Suga narrows his eyes skeptically. “It  _ is  _ nice,” Tanaka insists.

Suga huffs, satisfied. He sits down in the tall grass, dragging Tanaka down with him. 

“I used to play here as a kid,” Suga says quietly, twirling a little purple flower around in his free hand and looking away. “I just...wanted to show you, I guess. And an excuse to hold your hand.”

Tanaka snorts. “You don’t need an excuse to do that, Suga-san!” He swings their joined hands back and forth, as if to prove it. “Thank you for showing me,” he adds, a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/mashazart/)  
> 


End file.
